


Stiles x Reader: I Have The High Ground

by Zyalah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Nerdiness, Reader-Insert, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyalah/pseuds/Zyalah





	

Looking down at the math book, you realised you had absolutely no idea what you were doing. Every equation on the page looked like a secret code written by drunken aliens to you. 

You had been stuck on this same page for about half an hour now, your notes beside you looked less like homework and more like a doodle page, you knew a test was coming up, that was the whole point of this study session, well that and spending time with you’re study partner/tutor Stiles. Who insisted you call him Professor Stilinski whenever you asked a question. He was currently lounged on his bed with his textbook open, happily snacking on the food you had brought over with you. You however, were sat cross legged on the floor, leaning up against the bed, trying your best to concentrate. 

It’s not like you were a bad student, you just really hated math. All inane numbers and (sometimes for stupid reasons) letters, it was enough to drive you insane. With a huff you threw your head back against the mattress and pushed the textbook off your lap and onto the floor. 

“That’s it, I give up! It’s impossible, none of it makes sense!” You moaned, turning to face Stiles, you lent your chin on the bed and just pouted. He gave you that adorable smile and chuckled lightly. 

“Come on it’s not that hard, I mean, what page where you on y/n ?” He leaned down off the bed slightly to see your text book opened on a early page. “Really?” He quirked an eyebrow at you. 

“What? It’s hard.” You moaned back, climbing on the bed to get access to the chips Stiles had been snacking on. Stiles joined you, both sitting with your backs pressed against the wall. 

“y/n it’s a subtraction question, how is that hard?” He said taking the chips away. 

“Very.” You said snatching them back. “I mean what kind of guy buys 300 cartons of milk and then just gives them away to people? How is that going to help me in the real world? I don’t need that much milk, and I’m certainly not going to let some random dude give me his milk.” You huffed out in frustration. Stiles just looked at you for a second, before bursting out in laughter. It was second before you realised what he was laughing at. 

“Stiles! Get your mind out of the gutter!” You laughed as you hit him with his own pillow. 

“Oh yeah y/n you stay away from that dudes milk.” His laughter persisted, and got louder with every swipe of the feather pillow. “Okay, okay y/n I give, that….ow!” He grabbed the pillow and sat on it with a smug look on his face, however at the same time, you both spotted the second pillow, a sly smirk spread across your face. 

“y/n, don’t you dare. We’re supposed to be studying, or do you want to fail this test?” He started but it was too late, you had already dived for the pillow and rolled off the bed with it. 

Stiles slowly stood on the bed, taking a fighting stance, he swirled the pillow around like a sword as best he could, but with it being a pillow it looked less badass then he had hoped. 

“Your dad’s still at work right?” You asked as you mimicked his stance. 

“Yep….Free for all, no room out of bounds.” He replied trying to sound like he was from an old western movie. 

“I win, we drop the studying and watch a movie instead.” You copied his tone, adding on a southern accent to your voice. 

“And I win, we go back to studying…and you buy the pizza we’re gonna order.” He squints at you for good measure. 

“Deal.” 

For what seems like an eternity neither of you move, your heart is pounding in your chest so hard you can hear it in your ears, you know any second someone is going to make a move, then Stiles smirks and lunges off the bed at you, and with a squeal you race to the door, pissed that you had closed it when you entered earlier. 

Stiles comes at you from the other side of the room, but just before his pillow hits your head, you’ve gotten the door open and are out in the hall, you make a split second decision to head down stairs, careful not to trip and fall, you jump the final few steps and land with a thud, just as Stiles reaches the top of them, he laughs. 

“Slippery one aren’t ya?” He taunts as he barrels down the stairs. 

“Maybe I just really hate math!” You laugh over your shoulder at him as you enter the living room. 

The game then becomes a combination of a pillow fight and the floor is lava as you both maneuver over furniture, swiping at one another, knocking things to the floor and laughing as you each hit your target, but not enough to make the other fall or admit defeat. 

After an intense battle, that has left the living room in shambles. You’re both on opposite ends of the couch, panting, tired, both looking disheveled and sweaty, to an outsider this would have looked like really weird foreplay, but this was you and Stiles, there had always been with quirky bond between the two of you, you shared very similar interests, and had countless inside jokes, it was clear to anyone who knew you both that you loved each other dearly. And you did love him, possibly more than you let on, but no matter how much the brown eyed boy meant to you, you were not going to lose this war. 

“Ready to give up?” Stiles smiles, slightly out of breath. 

“Never!” You dramatically exclaim. Stiles then gives you the ‘bring it on’ gesture with his free hand, as he balances between his couch cushion and the armrest, giving him an uneven footing. You get an evil idea.  
You throw you’re pillow so it lands on the floor behind him, he looks confused and then betrayed as you dash forward and knock him off balance, not hard enough so the fall would hurt him, but enough to get him to lose. He lands safely on the pillow with a thud, his own pillow then hitting him in the face. 

You move to stand where moments ago he had stood, triumphant. 

“It’s over Anakin, I have the high ground.” You quote, feeling quite smug in your victory. A victory that is short lived, as a pillow hits you in the face, and you are pulled down to the floor with Stiles. 

“Cheater!” you exclaim as you hit him with the pillow again. 

“Well if I’m going to burn in lava so are you.” He joked as he moved some of your hair out of your face. “Ew, sweaty.” He laughed. 

“Hey! You’re no better Stilinski.” You feigned insult as you wiped your finger across his sweaty forehead and showed it to him. 

“Mmh yeah, that’s disgusting. So wanna call it a tie?” He replied as he leaned back on his arms. 

“Tie!? I totally won!” You assert. 

“Yeah but, one. I pulled you into the lava pit with me Obi-Wan, and two. despite your best efforts to cushion my fall, I’m pretty sure I’ve bruised my coxis.” He smiles and then grimaces. You suddenly feel super bad for wanting to laugh. You scoot across the floor to sit beside him. 

“So, tie.” Stiles nods gleefully. “I take it, back to studying?” You ask, hoping he’ll say no. 

“Yep, back to studying, but with a movie on in the background, and I pay for pizza….you’ve gotta pay for dessert though.” He stands with a groan, causing a giggle to slip out of your mouth, he holds out his hand for you and pulls you onto your feet. 

You make your way upstairs with Stiles, each with a battered and worn out pillow in a hand, laughing and joking with one another, ready to try studying again, but hoping another break like this will happen, anything to get out of math. You loved Stiles dearly but even he couldn’t make math fun. Well….maybe he could, just a little. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski entered his home after a very long day, he just wanted to relax with a beer and watch the game, but as he entered the living room he realised that was out of the question. 

It was a war zone, couch cushions dented and out of place, the stuff from the coffee table was strewn all around the room, the armchair had even been tipped over, and to top it all of, there where feathers everywhere he looked. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, counted to three and yelled “STILES!”


End file.
